


chocolate chip pancakes

by InkCaviness



Series: yamaguchi week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is just pure fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi wakes up to the smell of pancakes.<br/>-<br/>“If I were you I’d probably say something like ‘what’s cooking good looking’ now,” Tadashi muses aloud and Kuroo startles badly enough to almost drop the pan. He turns around quickly with a surprised expression and Tadashi hides a snicker behind his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate chip pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> day three of [Yamaguchi Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131484079443/yamaguchi-week-official-themes)!!! today was yama's birthday so that was also the prompt!!!! tbh i'm slowly turning yamaguchi week into kurooyama week hah

Tadashi wakes up to the smell of pancakes. It hangs heavily in the air and he cautiously pokes his head out of the pile of blankets he sleeps under. Blinking blearily he inhales deeply and his stomach grumbles in response to the saccharine smell. Suddenly there’s the dull sound of something hitting the floor followed by muffled cursing from the kitchen and Tadashi buries his nose in the covers and laughs quietly. He stays in bed a moment longer, enjoying the lingering warmth, before he slowly sits up. A hiss escapes him when his bare feet hit the cold floor and he curls in his toes. As he stands up he keeps the blanket draped around his shoulders and shuffles to the door and down the hallway on his way to the kitchen.

 

He’s up early and the sun is only just beginning to creep over the horizon making everything shine in a blurry, golden light. There’s fog lingering heavily in the streets, obscuring the view over the rooftops but bright red and yellow leaves on the trees make everything look mystical. Tadashi pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders and steps into the kitchen. Kuroo is standing by the stove with his back the door. He’s still wearing his flannel pyjamas and his hair looks even worse than usual, standing up in every direction, and at first he doesn’t seem to notice Tadashi. Instead he continues pouring pancake batter into a pan, humming quietly while cooking and Tadashi shuffles closer to his boyfriend.

 

“If I were you I’d probably say something like ‘what’s cooking good looking’ now,” Tadashi muses aloud and Kuroo startles badly enough to almost drop the pan. He turns around quickly with a surprised expression and Tadashi hides a snicker behind his hand.

 

“You’re up,” Kuroo states and Tadashi nods.

 

“I am,” he says, “I smelled food.” With a nod at the stove he moves closer to peer around his boyfriend. Chocolate chip pancakes. His favourite. He drops his head against Kuroo’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “Oh god, I love you.”

 

Kuroo snorts a laugh and pours more batter into the pan. “Because I’m making pancakes?”

 

Tadashi doesn’t open his eyes but he nods and he can feel Kuroo shift a little to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Happy birthday,” Kuroo whispers against his hair, “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I guess you beat me to it.”

 

Tadashi hesitates to move away but finally he straightens up again, pulls his blanket up over his shoulders again and glances up at Kuroo. “Thanks,” he says, “But watching you cook is part of the experience anyway, isn’t it?” Before Kuroo can reply he moves away, grabbing a hair tie off the counter on his way to the kitchen table. He sits down on one of the chairs, ties his hair together in a loose ponytail, and pulls his legs up to his chest to wrap them in the blanket too.

 

“Your birthday really fits you,” Kuroo suddenly says with a grin, “Because you’re an 11 out of 10!”

 

Tadashi makes a half-suffocated sound somewhere between a groan and a snicker but it quickly turns into full out laughing at the sight of Kuroo’s smug expression. “I can’t believe you still come up with new one,” he says, “Remember that time you texted me volleyball pickup lines for like 20 minutes straight?”

 

Tadashi’s laughing only gets louder at the undignified noise Kuroo makes. He wiggles his toes and watches with a smile as Kuroo turns red and mumbles something inaudible. After a few minutes Kuroo starts humming some melody he must’ve picked up from some new song on the radio and Tadashi tries to sing along even though he has to make up half the lyrics on the go.

 

He loves these kinds of mornings, the slow ones where times just seems to stand still and for once it doesn’t matter that the faucet is leaky and the walls are thin as paper because they’re together and that’s all that matters.

 

And Tadashi wouldn’t want to miss these moments for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me about kurooyama(or really anything else) on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
